


A Heroic Rescue

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose Tyler turns the tables on her neighbor (and boyfriend), Campbell Bain, when he comes to her rescue.





	A Heroic Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneImaginedCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneImaginedCat/gifts).



> For imogen-theimaginedcat who prompted: "Where's your God now?" hopefully Rose says it, with the Tennant character of your choosing! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Rose saw the movement from the corner of her eye and let out a blood curdling scream. In her desperation to get away, her elbow connected with a glass of water on her end table and knocked it over onto the floor. She scrambled from her seat on the couch and searched desperately for something, anything, that she could use to protect herself. Rushing over to the fireplace, she grabbed the fire iron and spun around. She held it out before her like a sword and glanced around. She slowly moved, one foot gingerly placed in front of the other, toward the back of the couch. 

“Ha!” Rose lowered the poker to the ground and with one hand on her hip braced herself against it. “ Not so tough as you thought you were? Where’s your God now?”

The door burst open and Rose’s neighbor, Campbell, rushed in. He glanced around the room frantically. “What’s wrong? What happened? I heard you scream. Are you okay?” Campbell’s hair was flopped over his eye and his headphones rested around his neck. He gulped when his eyes landed on Rose, clad only in a pair of blush colored knickers and a matching bralette. “Rose?”

Rose used the metal rod to point out the water glass that was upside down on the carpet. 

“A dinnae ken. An empty glass?”

“‘S not empty.”

Campbell leaned down and tilted his head. “There’s a wee spider in there!”

“I know!”

“I thought you were being murdered!”

“He scared me.” Rose bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Do you think you could dispose of him for me?”

He warily eyed the small, dripping wet creature. “But I don’t really like spiders either!”

Rose leaned in closer to Campbell and licked her lips. “I’ll let you see my tatties and neeps later.”

Campbell rolled his eyes and grinned. “You know perfectly well what tatties and neeps are.”

Rose pushed Campbell onto the couch and straddled him. She gave him a flirty smile with her tongue just poking out the side. “‘Course I do. Been datin’ a Scotsman for over a year, haven't I? It’s just so cute when you get all exasperated.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered his face with little kisses. 

He grasped her hips and pulled her closer. She wiggled on his lap and laughed at his groan. He tried to catch her lips with his, but she pulled back. “Spider first, tits and nips later.”

“Rooooose.”

“I can’t focus with all those eyes all lookin’ at me!”

Campbell barked out a laugh and edged Rose from his lap onto the cushion next to him. “Well, that won’t do, then, will it? No one gets to ogle my bonnie lass in her lace knickers, but me.” He stood up and stared for a few moments at the spider in the glass. 

“Campbell…”

He turned toward Rose. “Hmm?”

Biting her tongue, she quickly raised her bra over her breasts to flash him. “Don’t take too long or I might get started without you.”

He leaned over and grabbed the glass, flipped it over, and smacked his hand over the opening. He strode for the loo. 

“Don’t kill it!”

Turning on his heel, he instead headed for her front door. 

“And don’t take too long.”

“Och, woman!”

She laughed and tossed her knickers at his head. 

He did not tarry.


End file.
